maybe i'm a different breed
by doodlechick12
Summary: jacob's first transformation is rough.


Um, I'm sorry I'm not working on "Broken Crown," but I don't really have a lot of time to set aside to tackle a chapter out of that. However, these little one shots of Twilight take little time and I've just seen "Breaking Dawn Part Two" for the second time yesterday. So, it's on my mind.

Anyway, check out Sail by AWOLNATION and Monster by SKILLET, as they are the song quotes features in this story :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any quotes borrowed.**

* * *

**maybe i'm a different breed**

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head."_

_._

_._

_._

He's driving home, whole body trembling and his forehead perspiring as the dark Washington trees fly by on the road. The speedometer inches higher and higher and Jacob sends it a nervous look and eases his foot on the gas, making the Rabbit shudder dispassionately. The car slows down a little and he's suddenly aware of the intense quiet that's enfolds him in his car and he twitches nervously.

He wonders what Bella is doing and if she'll want to see him after the rough night and his spontaneous burst of anger at Newton.

Jacob wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and it comes away dripping with sweat, making the teenager grimace. His breathing is labored, coming in sharp loud bursts that echo and his foot presses a little harder on the gas again as he flies back into the territory of the Quileute's.

The Rabbit goes through a puddle (because when is there not a damned puddle in Washington?) and it splashes an unfortunate walker that Jacob probably knows but doesn't recognize. His mind is cloudy and his vision doubles for half a second, but it's enough to make Jacob slam on the breaks sharply.

What's wrong with me? Jacob breathes sharply through his nose and restarts his baby. "Sorry," He mutters and sees his hands tremble and fumble with the keys. He curses, but finally gets it the Rabbit moving again.

He barely makes it to his little red house and parks haphazardly a few yards in front of it and hops out, slamming the door roughly. His feet are suctioned into the muddy ground, making Jake grimace as he trudges through the yard.

He pushes open the door to his house and shuts it with a little too much force, making the house quake. From his wheelchair in the living room, his dad looks up with raised eyebrows. He folds down his paper in his lap and the corner of his lip curls in amusement.

"Alright there, son?" Billy asks.

Jacob closes his eyes and clenches his fists against the irrational anger that pulses through his fingers. Sweat is building on the back of his neck and already his shirt clings to the small of his back. He angrily brushes his long hair back.

Billy narrows his eyes. "Jacob? You're looking a little weird tonight. You okay?"

Fire races through Jacob's limbs and his vision blurs and for half a second the world erupts in an explosion of unbridled agony that he howls. His limbs grow and he vaguely hears something ripping and his world is turned upside down in a detonation of bright colors.

Jacob blinks and tries to gather his feet under him (when did he fall to the floor?) and confusion and fear jump to the forefront of his mind, shoving the anger back down as he realizes that he has four legs and fur and a tail.

He jumps up, staggering around drunkenly and accidentally backs up into a lamp. Jacob whirls around and snarls, snapping and the lamp falls and shatters, sending sparks flying. An irrational fire of the fire springs up in Jacob and he stumbles, gathering his feet and swinging his large head to face his father.

Billy is on the phone, twisting the line through his fingers as he gazes up at Jacob with a small sliver of fear in his dark eyes.

"It's happened," He's saying quietly.

Jacob staggers forward and his father flinches, making him freeze and head for the door instead. It doesn't budge, but that doesn't undermine Jacob's determination; he breaks the door down, heedless to his father's hollered words following him out as Jacob gets his feet under him.

He runs straight out to the forest and notices the wind as it whips through his hair (fur) and his feet (paws) are swift. An overpowering sense of fear propels Jacob forward and thoughts race through his mind at breakneck speeds.

What's happening? What's wrong with me? What's going on?

Jacob's hear pounds in his ears and the old story of little red riding hood popped into his head. The poor little girl walking through the forest on her way to her grandma's was innocent, so innocent. Only she'd gotten there to find out that the big bad wolf had eaten up her grandma.

Was Jacob the Big Bad Wolf?

Was he . . . a monster, now?

With his sharp teeth and claws, massive body and enhanced speed, it seemed entirely too likely.

_You're not a monster._

The words are sharp and the voice is familiar except it's ringing in Jacob's head. Shocked as he is, Jacob stumbles and trips head over heels on his gangly wolf limbs to a standstill in the forest.

_You're okay and you're not a monster. _The voice soothes. _It's me, Sam. I'm coming to find you, Jacob, just stay where you are._

A whimper makes its way up Jacob's throat, embarrassingly enough.

_Hey, man, it's okay. _It's Embry. _You're one of _us, _now. We've all got your back._

_All? _Jacob thinks and a flood of warmth and kindness floods him at his question.

_Paul, Jared, Embry, and I. _Sam confirms. _We're your brothers. We're werewolves._

Jacob can't even begin to mull this over when a huge black wolf lunges from out of the depths of the forest, making Jacob stiffen and back up, corned against a tree. Another wolf, this one brown, pops up next to the black one, and his tongue lolls out.

That one barks a laugh.

_It's Embry, Jake. _

Jacob starts, surprised.

The black wolf walks towards Jacob slowly, his head lowered and eyes wide and earnest. _We've got a lot to talk about, Jake._

Jacob doesn't think it's an understatement.

* * *

_I've got twilight on the brain. It's a problem, seeing as I'm in the middle of a multi-chaptered work._

_Review please?_


End file.
